Movie Night
by cellochick373
Summary: Just a quick breyton fluffy one shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Just some fluff, I got stuck with my longer fics so I wrote a grand total of five (yes 5!) One shots over the past three days. This is the first one, pretty straightforward and just some cute breyton.**

Brooke flopped onto the couch opposite the one where Peyton was already snuggled, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she waited for the movie to start. She looked over at the blonde when an indignant scoff came from her general direction and saw Peyton staring at her incredulously.

"What?" Brooke asked, not sure what the problem was.

"Are you really going to make me watch the movie all by my lonesome over here on this great big couch?"

Sighing with fake annoyance, Brooke retorted, "If you're that lonely then why don't you move over here with me?" Peyton looked at her friend like she had grown an extra head. "Are you crazy? I'm already all comfy here, therefore _you_ have to move to _me._" Batting her lashes seductively, Brooke gave Peyton her best bedroom eyes and said, "What if I promised you something in return?" Unable to stop a snicker at her friend's antics, Peyton said, "Nope. Sorry, Brookie, but not everyone is susceptible to your charms."

Muttering a bit, Brooke trudged over to the other couch, sitting next to Peyton. Getting into a comfortable position, she rested her head on Peyton's arm and settled in for the movie. Not even ten minutes into the movie, Peyton felt a faint quivering through the blanket she had cocooned around her. Looking up at Brooke, she saw the younger girl shivering. With a small sigh, the blonde unwrapped her blanket and tossed it over Brooke so that the other girl was covered too.

Brooke looked at Peyton in surprise. "Thanks," she said, not sure how the blonde had known she was cold. "Don't mention it," Peyton replied, smirking at Brooke's confusion. Over the course of the next half hour, Peyton became painfully aware of how closely Brooke was pressed against her, using Peyton's shoulder as a pillow. Heat seemed to be radiating from the brunette, making Peyton squirm just the tiniest bit.

_This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to think about her like this, to want more than this with her, but it just feels so right...god, I doubt she even knows what she's doing to me right now. _

Without the barrier of the blanket, Peyton could feel every little movement that Brooke made, and when she shifted and then exhaled deeply, Peyton was helpless to stop the shiver that raced down her body at the sensation of the warm breath hitting her neck.

Glancing down at her friend, Brooke asked, "You ok?" Nodding and trying to come up with an excuse, Peyton replied, "Yeah, I guess I just don't do well with scary movies." This time it was Brooke who smirked. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, Peyt, but nothing scary has even happened yet." Peyton just pouted, and finally the brunette relented. "Ok, fine. _Maybe_ some people would consider it a little bit scary, but I'm not sure what you want me to do about it."

"Hold my hand?"

Brooke looked at Peyton for a second, surprised by the question, and saw the blonde looking back at her with a similar expression of surprise. Guessing that Peyton hadn't really thought about the question before she asked, Brooke smiled and slowly reached out and twined her fingers with the other girls. Squeezing Peyton's hand for a brief second, she snuggled more deeply into Peyton's side and turned her focus back to the movie.

Meanwhile Peyton was laying half-underneath Brooke, wondering how she had gotten herself into her present situation. If it had been driving her crazy to have Brooke so close before, she was fairly certain it wouldn't take long at all for her to snap and do something stupid when Brooke was pretty much on top of her and holding her hand. A lull in the movie caused Brooke's mind to wander, and she absentmindedly disentangled her fingers from Peyton's and began tracing shapes on the palm of her hand.

Not noticing that Peyton closed her eyes and tensed the smallest bit at the feeling, Brooke wondered what it would be like to kiss the blonde. She had come to terms with the fact that she wanted more than friendship between them some time ago, but she didn't know if the blonde next to her would ever want that too. If it was up to Brooke, though, she hoped that maybe Peyton wanted the same thing. Looking down at Peyton and seeing her closed eyes, Brooke decided to push her luck and see what happened.

Allowing her arm to drape over the other girl's side and pull her tightly to her body, Brooke let her head settle back against the blonde in a position that left her lips barely touching the exposed skin of Peyton's shoulder. A little unsure of what Brooke was doing, Peyton let herself be pulled back into the other girl. It felt good, she couldn't deny that, and she was about to relax when she felt the soft press of Brooke's lips on her shoulder. The touch was feather light, and Peyton could almost make herself believe that it wasn't actually there, but for the warm breath that hit her skin periodically, raising goose bumps where it hit. Deciding to try and ignore it, Peyton tried to relax and not react to the feeling of Brooke's lips.

Meanwhile Brooke laid there, waiting to see if Peyton would do or say anything. When she didn't get a response, the brunette let her body register and take in the sensation of smooth skin under her lips. The scent that was so uniquely Peyton clouded her brain even further, and without thinking much of it Brooke slowly pressed her lips more firmly to Peyton's skin. Moving down her shoulder, Brooke relished the shiver she felt pass through the older girl as she continued placing light kisses on her skin.

Moving back up to the blonde's neck, Brooke was taken aback when Peyton suddenly turned her head, causing their lips to meet. Drawing back after a second, Brooke scrutinized Peyton's face for any sign of regret or uncertainty, but she was met only with large green eyes that were darker than she had ever seen them. Shifting so that she was on top of the brunette, Peyton looked down at her, waiting to see if she would run off or try to dismiss what had just happened.

Unable to come up with words to answer the unspoken question that now hung between her and Peyton, Brooke leaned up and pressed their lips together again by way of answer. A soft moan escaped into the air, but it was impossible for Brooke to tell if it was hers or Peyton's. As she felt the gentle press of Peyton's tongue on her bottom lip, Brooke decided she didn't really care and opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet.

When they finally broke apart, both gasping for air, Brooke reached up and tenderly brushed a curl out of Peyton's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she murmured, causing Peyton to blink at her in astonishment for a moment. Overcoming her surprise, Peyton leaned down and kissed Brooke lightly before replying, "Back atcha."

Brooke grinned and pulled her down so that the blonde was lying fully on top of her and sighed into her hair. "Although..." she said, her voice turned thoughtful, "I guess this does work against your theory that not everyone is wrapped around my finger."

Peyton smacked her lightly on the arm replying indignantly, "First, it was only susceptible to your charms, and second, I am _not _wrapped around your finger...yet," she finished, amending her sentence as she felt Brooke trail a finger up and down her side. Resting in comfortable silence for a few moments, Brooke broke the silence once more when she said, "And Peyton?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think we're going to have to watch this movie again, because I have no clue what happened."

**Ok, this is by far the fluffiest fic I wrote, but the idea just seemed too fun to pass up when I was thinking about it. **

**And yes, I'm aware that the ending was cliched, but writing the last sentence or two is my weakest point...**

**Please review!**


End file.
